Firework
by skydrangondemon
Summary: Mai and Jinx have a deal. If Mai asked Naru to the firework display Jinx would ask John, neither of them ever thought Naru would agree. same AU as Free Spirit


Bomb fire special

Mai groaned and sat back in her chair. It have been a very slow Monday at school and there had been no customers.

"Gees Mai stop groaning you're making me depressed." Jinx said slumped in her chair as well.

"You were already." Mai replied not turning to face her friend. For the last 4 hours they had been sitting there filing, which mean moving the files from one pile on a desk to a different pile on a different desk, and make their insanely quiet boss and his assistant tea.

"Why are we even here it's bomb fire night?" Mai complained loudly hope to get some entertainment from an argument with Naru.

"You don't have any plans." Jinx said.

"Yes I do." Mai disagreed with a smug smile.

"Then what are they?"

"I'm going to do the same thing I do ever year," Mai explained "go see the firework display in the park, get kick out with Ayami and then make our own fireworks."

"That would explain all the burns you got last year." Jinx said with a worried look. Mai sat up and smiled at Jinx.

"Why don't you invite John to the firework display, it's in the park and I hear can be very romantic." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Jinx grabbed the closest thing to her and lobbed it at Mai.

"I'll ask when you ask Naru." She snapped and crossed her arms. Mai's lack of response started to worry her and she looked up to see Mai grinning.

"So if I ask Naru, you'll ask John?" Mai asked with a sly look.

"Yes." Jinx said, wary of what Mai was planning.

"Mai. Tea." Naru's voice rang through the room and Mai's smiled widened.

"You wouldn't." Jinx said wide-eyed as Mai quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked.

"No you wouldn't." Jinx said with more confidence, "because we both know he will say no as he is an anti-social person."

"You right." Mai sighed as she poured the water from the kettle into a cup. Jinx followed Mai as she walked up to their boss's door and knocked. Just before she shut the door she turned to face Jinx again, the mad grin back in place.

"Oo well." She said a slammed the door and Jinx tried to stop her. Laughing she turned to face Naru who had raised one eyebrow at her childish behavior. Placing down the tea she stood there nervously as she tried to form what she was going to say in her head.

"Is there something you need Mai?" Naru asked reading his book. Mai breathed deep mentally preparing herself for the rejection.

"Will you go to the firework display with me?" She said quickly with her eyes screwed shut.

"Why do you ask?" Naru said an amused look on his face.

"Well…" Mai said blushing slightly. "It just you don't get out much and I thought you most likely don't have any plans tonight so… you don't have to say yes." Mai turned around and walked to the door.

"I'll go." Mai froze and turned around.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Humor me." She said.

"I said 'I'll go'" Naru said finally looking at her. Mai blushed and stared at the floor.

"Where and when?" Naru asked going back to his book and she needed no more information to figure out what he wanted to know.

"Shibuya park, 7:30" Mai said still shock he agreed.

"We'll leave from the office then." He said and with the silent dismissal she left. Mai left the office in a daze, making Jinx run up to worried.

"Mai I'm sorry, I didn't think you would really did it. I'm so sorry. God. If you quit I'll go with you…" Jinx rambled on and on.

"Jinx he said yes." Silence filled the office until.

"WHAT?"

6767

Jinx blushed and cursed Mai as John sat on the couch in the office looking confused. After Mai's explanation of what happened with Naru she had grabbed the phone and call up John yelled that it was an emergency and he had to come to the office whilst Jinx tried to get the phone off her by scratching, biting and trying to drag Mai to the floor.

"Remember our promise." Mai whispered as she walked past Jinx to give John some tea.

"I'll just go give Lin his cup." Mai said with a smile as she knock on the silent man's door and entered. Jinx blushed deeply when John turned to face her.

"So what was the emergency?" he asked with a gently smile.

"Mmmm… are y..ou doing anything t..tonight?" she asked quietly.

"No." John answered trying to understand why she was so nervous.

"Well…" Jinx started. "There's this fireworks display tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"That would be great." John asked. "What time?"

"7:30 at the park nearby."

"So you and Mai will be coming from the office."

"No." Jinx said blushing again. "Mai is going with Naru."

"Like a date?" John asked looking excited.

"I'm sure they would both disagree but yer I think so." Jinx agreed. Mai burst out of Lin's office skipping.

"Soo…" Mai said prompting them.

"He's going to come." Jinx said with a smile.

"See now was that so hard?" Mai said then ducked as Jinx lobbed a pen at her.

"Jinx-san I would prefer it if you didn't throw things at Mai." Naru said leaving his office and sat down on the sofa. The door to SPR opened and Ayako, Bou-san and Masako walked in. The monk and priestess were arguing again whilst the medium looked on in disgust but her face lightened when she saw Naru. Walking up to him she smiled smugly at Mai and sat next to him.

"Naru there is this little party happening to night and I was wondering if you would like to be my escort?" she asked knowing what his answer would be.

"I'm afraid I have to decline." He said not sound very sorry at all. Masako's smile dropped of her face.

"He's coming to the firework display at the park," Jinx said smiling at the doll like girl. "With Mai." She added as an after thought. Mai slammed her hand into her forehead hearing everyone but John, Jinx and Naru gasp.

"Thanks Jinx." Mai growled.

"Well that decide it then… we'll all go." Ayako said.

6767

Mai smiled wryly as she was dragged out of the SPR office by an overprotective Bou-san who was yelling something about Naru and other stuff Mai chose to blank out. Naru rubbed the bridge of his nose as they walked through the streets drawing a lot of attention. Masako had latched herself to his arm and refused to let go. Jinx look at Mai's down expression and made up her mind. Mai didn't get to go on a date with Naru in the case at that one park but she would today. Grabbing Masako and Bou-san she started dragging them and explaining what went on at this event whilst winking at Mai. The younger girl smiled and shook her head before grabbing Naru and dragging him down an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Mai lead him through a rat run of back alleys.

"It's a shortcut and a way of losing the others." Mai explained. "Or where you having fun with them?" Naru sighed but said no more as the girl lead him through pathways, which looked dark and dangerous. The dark and damp suddenly disappeared and they where at the park.

"See." Mai said smiling and walked towards the entrance, "if we are lucky the spot I found last year will be empty." Naru glanced around at all the people, wondering why they were heading away from the crowed but decided against saying anything. Climbing up a hill Mai suddenly stopped.

"Here we are." She said.

"There are a lot of people here." Naru said gesturing to the people below.

"Yer families come here every year the display is amazing." Mai explained not realizing she had yet to let go of Naru's hand.

"What about your family?" Naru asked suddenly realizing that he knew next to nothing about this girl who love mysteries.

"Sam hates firework." Mai said with a laugh.

"He's your only family?" Naru asked surprised.

"Well yeah." Mai said suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "My dad died when I was 4 and my mum died when I was 9, Sam and Jinx are the only family I have, apart from SPR." Naru stared at the young girl beside him, the only person who could match him in a battle of wit. She was all alone. The loud bang drew his attention to the sky, as it was light up with different colours and shapes. Mai cheered as the fireworks exploded and a look of pure delight was on her face.

"They are so pretty, it's a shame they don't last very long." Mai whispered.

"Yer." He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Thank you Naru, for being here." Mai said smiling up at him.

"It's fine Mai." Naru assured her. Mai went on tip toes and kissed him on his cheek making the boy freeze.

"You can be quite the gentleman when you want to be." Mai teased.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Naru asked smiling slightly.

"Because you are normal such an ass." Mai explained looking back at the sky the light illuminating her face. Spinning Mai around to face him, he held her in place.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked struggling slightly.

"Being an ass." Naru explained. Then kissed her.

5555555555555555555555555555 55555555

Authors note: I've had some one ask if I would do a sequel. The answer sadly is most likely no and I wouldn't hold your breath, sorry. However if you did like this then you could read my other story called Free Spirit that will explain the Jinx character and has the budding romance of Naru and Mai .


End file.
